Esencias Entrelazadas
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ichigo odia eso. Odia esa voz dominante de alfa y ese comportamiento autoritario que le recuerda que Rukia no sólo es de un mundo diferente al suyo, sino que también se rige por principios distintos a los suyos en donde una orden debe ser obedecida porque los instintos la posicionan por encima de todo y de todos.


**Advertencias:** Omegaverse que no parece omegaverse. Universo alterno, sin spoilers y una no muy interesante trama. Recuerden también que los omegaverse y sus reglas varían dependiendo del autor. Si no sabes qué es un omegaverse hay una nota al final que te dará un panorama **general** del asunto.

* * *

 **ESENCIAS ENTRELAZADAS  
**

 _Two Shot  
_

I.

* * *

Es temprano. Como las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Ichigo puede decirlo porque el sol no ha salido todavía y está siendo una noche —madrugada— muy oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Ichigo odia despertar a deshoras por la razón que sea, pero odia más dormir con la ventana abierta en pleno otoño, cuando el aire frío de la noche se cuela por la ventana y le hace castañear los dientes. Necesita, en el mejor de los casos, cerrar la ventana, en el peor de ellos, buscar un cobertor.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de ello, Ichigo no necesita un cobertor alguno y él no ha dejado la ventana abierta antes de ir a dormir; está seguro de que ninguna de sus hermanas ha sido tampoco porque hay un familiar brazo pequeño y delgado alrededor de su cintura y siente el caliente aliento de Rukia chocando contra su espalda. En general, siente ese inherente calor corporal que despide Rukia envolviéndolo desde la espalda. Porque es Rukia, no puede ser de otra manera. Siempre es ella a quien encuentra por las mañanas descansando junto a él en una posición incómoda y el pasador roto de su ventana en el suelo frente a él.

Quizá debería, quien sabe, dejar la ventana abierta todos los días o invitarla a dormir con él. Quizá debería mudarse de ciudad o de continente, lejos de donde ella pueda encontrarlo.

 **oOo**

Ichigo no ha podido dormir bien y eso se nota en las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Nunca puede dormir bien cuando Rukia se cuela en su habitación para descansar junto a él. Prepara café cargado para él y su padre mientras bosteza con poca elegancia y tamborilea sus dedos en la barra de la cocina. Yuzu pasa por ahí y lo reprende. No se supone que deba hacer eso. Es vulgar. Pero él ignora a su hermana pequeña y espera a que el líquido negro esté listo. Algo bueno debe salir de esa mala mañana.

Rukia baja justo cuando le está poniendo mantequilla a su pan tostado. Ella sí luce descansada, incluso feliz, y nadie se sorprende que baje de la habitación de Ichigo a primera hora de la mañana. Es casi como una rutina verla allí tan temprano de tanto en tanto que nadie le pregunta cómo ha entrado, a qué hora y para qué lo ha hecho.

Todos saben la respuesta.

Como Ichigo no está contento con ella —porque es él, después de todo, quien la sufre— no hay café ni pan tostado ni nada esperándole en la mesa. Eso, sin embargo, es algo a lo que Rukia ya está también acostumbrada. Yuzu, por otra parte, ya había previsto este hecho y le pasa un vaso de jugo y unos huevos fritos en un plato.

—Gracias, Yuzu.

La niña asiente con una sonrisa y continúa comiendo su propio desayuno.

Ichigo no se pierde las miradas que Rukia le lanza mientras mastica cuidadosamente cada bocado que toma de sus huevos fritos, pero se hace el que no se da cuenta porque de otra manera enloquecería. Si llega a prestarle siquiera la más mínima positiva atención a Rukia entonces todo habrá terminado. La paz, la tranquilidad y esos desayunos incómodos y casi apresurados que debe tomar antes de que su padre se una en la rutina mañanera.

Casi como un vidente, Ichigo se levanta de la mesa y se apresura a tomar su mochila antes de que su padre haga acto de presencia en el comedor. Alcanza a ver su cabello negro como una mancha antes de salir apresurado por la puerta gritando una descuidada despedida.

Rukia se le une segundos después.

No lo había notado antes —porque no ha querido— pero la muchacha sigue todavía en pijama, con el cabello desordenado e incluso descalza. El reclamo por ser tan descuidada se le atora a Ichigo en la garganta y prefiere hacerse el que no se entera de nada.

—Siempre con el mal humor matutino, ¿verdad, Ichigo? —Rukia no espera a que le responda. Ella conoce ese juego, aunque ya esté cansada de jugarlo—. Nunca te he visto con buena cara por las mañanas. A veces me haces pensar que despiertas estreñido.

—Y tú vendrías siendo la causa de mi enfermedad —pero Ichigo también se conoce las tretas de la chica y no deja que se le caliente la cabeza con una puya como esa. Debe ser muy cuidadoso con Rukia.

—Sé que no tienes clase a esta hora —cambia rápidamente el tema, ignorando lo que ha dicho acerca de ella—. ¿Adónde vas entonces?

—A algún lugar. No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—No —dice ella. Ichigo percibe un deje de decepción en la manera en la que ha pronunciado esa única sílaba—. Pero podrías decirme.

—¿Vas a seguirme allí también?

—¿Por favor?

El chico sacude la cabeza en negativa. No la ha mirado una sola vez desde que han salido de casa. Tiene la vista fija al frente.

—No. Es definitivo —y, aunque quiere ser cortante, se traiciona a sí mismo—. Y regresa a casa. Ponte unos zapatos, por el amor de dios.

 **oOo**

No es que haya sido un gran escondite, pero Rukia le ha encontrado detrás del edificio E, con la mochila sobre el pasto y la cabeza metida en una novela de Stephen King. Como ha dicho, no tiene clase tan temprano por la mañana. En general, no tiene casi clases ese jueves. Sólo dos de ellas porque la otra se ha cancelado. Ella le ofrece un vaso de café que ha comprado en la cafetería de la universidad y él lo acepta sin muchos reparos. Es un amante de la cafeína y pocas veces puede rechazarla. Incluso si viene de Kuchiki Rukia.

—¿El libro es bueno? Digo, como para que estés aquí como marginado. Hay mucha vida en el salón de clases del profesor Hitsugaya. Ya sabes, Rangiku se ha puesto impertinente otra vez y le ha invitado a salir a cambio de que le modifique el 54 en un 80.

—¿Ochenta?

—Sí, ochenta —corrobora Rukia acuclillada a su lado. La bastilla de su vestido blanco probablemente termine verde por el pasto.

Como es una conversación casual, ligera, Ichigo no ve el peligro en contestarle.

—Debería pedir siquiera algo razonable. Como un sesenta.

—¿Por qué no puede pedir un ochenta? —pregunta Rukia frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sesenta es la mínima aprobatoria. Debería conformarse con eso si es que está pidiendo un favor. El resto de las personas lo hacen.

—¿Por qué debería conformarse como el resto de las personas? Sólo porque ella siempre saque 60 o 65 cuando aprueba alguna materia no significa que no pueda pedir un 80. Si lo quiere, ¿por qué no puede tenerlo?

Ichigo puede escuchar la animosidad en la voz de Rukia y en la manera en la que se ha erguido poco a poco de su posición acuclillada a cada palabra que ha dicho. Tiene la sensación —la certeza— de que esto ya no se trata de Rangiku y su ridícula idea de pedirle un ochenta al profesor Hitsugaya a cambio de una cita cuando el catedrático sólo está interesado en ella para quitársela de encima.

—Así es como se manejan las cosas —le responde con la voz más calma que puede, pero aun así la nota apretada, tensa. Se está dejando llevar por la atmosfera que los rasgos agitados de Rukia han creado—. No puedes culparme por cómo funciona el mundo. Yo no creé las reglas.

Rukia le mira fijamente. Está buscando algo más allá de sus palabras. El muchacho siente como las pupilas oscuras de su amiga le escarban en el pensamiento cada vez más profundo. Luego dice —porque lo ha descubierto tan solo un poco— en un tono calmo como el mar y anhelante como el llanto de las cigarras.

—Las reglas están hechas para romperse.

" _No todas"_ es el pensamiento de Ichigo, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

 **oOo**

Le gustan las fiestas a pesar de que no son su evento social favorito y tampoco es muy asiduo a ellas. El ambiente es bueno para olvidarse de los problemas y hay botanas y bebidas gratis. No puede pedir más. Bueno, quizá que mejoren su gusto musical, pero ya con unas copas encima y alguien a su lado eso le importa poco también.

Renji está junto a él cuando llegan a casa de Nanao casi a la medianoche. Ya hay alguno que otro muy borracho vomitando en el jardín de entrada y se ven unas siluetas sospechosas a través de las ventanas del segundo piso. Las bebidas son pasadas como agua corriente y el tufo del cigarro y el sudor se respira en cada rincón del lugar. Ichigo ve a Rangiku bailando sobre una mesa con una nutrida audiencia a su lado y a Momo achicándose en una esquina del sofá, al lado de una pareja de chicas que parecen muy urgidas en meter la lengua en la boca de la otra. Sí, es una gran fiesta.

—No le has dicho, ¿verdad? —corrobora Ichigo una vez más con el pelirrojo. Renji le da una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa de camaradería.

—No le he dicho. Me cortaría los huevos si supiera que te he traído aquí.

Ichigo asiente.

—¿Estás seguro de que está ocupada hoy?

—Claro que sí, hombre —le segura el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina que no va dirigida a él, sino a alguna cosa o persona que haya atraído su atención—. Hoy es veintidós. Los Kuchiki tienen una de esas reuniones de sangre pura o algo así. No puede perdérsela ni aunque _estén pariendo_ a su hijo.

Aunque difícil de creer, las fiestas de Nanao son las más populares en su facultad. Siempre va la gente más guapa y popular, las bebidas nunca se agotan e incluso puedes conseguir porros y otras sustancias completamente gratis y en cantidad. Es casi un hecho también que terminarás con un ligue de una noche y, si tienes más suerte todavía, en algún trío o haciéndolo por turnos con más de una persona durante toda la madrugada.

No sabe por qué, pero Kurosaki tiene ganas de todo eso.

 **oOo**

No es ningún puritano ni mojigato de ninguna clase, así que cuando una chica guapa y muy borracha (¿Nell de la facultad de enfermería?) se le acerca a pedirle un cigarro y acaba dándole mucho más que las gracias como recompensa, él no se rehúsa ni le pone pegas. No tiene que ver con el hecho de que se ha fumado algo raro ni de todo el alcohol que tiene en la sangre. Al menos eso es lo que se asegura. Simplemente está caliente.

Nelliel está ya sentada en su regazo en pleno jardín trasero, a horcajadas, dándole un beso francés que le hace sentir girar la cabeza todavía más que un buen chupito. Él ya está sin camisa y la de ella es tan transparente y está tan húmeda que no es necesario quitarla para saber qué hay debajo de ella. Ichigo toma uno de sus senos en medio del obsceno beso y le gusta lo que oye cuando lo aprieta suavemente. Nelliel parece muy sensible, suave y dispuesta…

El erótico gemido de la chica es reemplazado por un fuerte quejido de dolor y de repente Ichigo ya no siente un peso en su regazo, sino el aire frío de la madrugada golpeando contra su pecho desnudo. Lo siguiente que ve es a Rukia arrastrando a Nell por los verdes cabellos con una violencia casi demencial.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Rukia? —le pregunta apresurado con la voz en grito y levantándose en el acto. La chica le ignora y con un giro de muñeca tiene a Nell con la cara enterrada en un charco de lodo, cerveza y, probablemente, orina.

—No debiste —la hunde un poco más sin importarle si la chica puede respirar o no—. No debiste tocar lo que es mío. ¿Es que no te sirve la nariz, perra?

Esa línea es lanzada y Kurosaki tiene suficiente.

No mide las consecuencias porque su cabeza está dando vueltas, se encuentra sexualmente frustrado más allá de lo imaginable y lleno de ira. Coge a Rukia por el cuello del vestido y la tira de espaldas con toda su fuerza. Es cosa de la distracción de Rukia, porque logra sacársela de encima a Nell. De ninguna otra manera su potencia podría moverle siquiera un cabello.

La muchacha de cabello negro le mira con los ojos brillantes tinturados en (literalmente) el rojo de la ira y le gruñe desde el fondo de la garganta en un sonido profundo como las cavernas y amenazador como una navaja presionándose contra tu cuello. A Ichigo le dan ganas de recular, pero también le dan ganas de terminar con todo esa estúpida recreación alfa-omega en la que no puede participar aunque así lo deseara. Se traga el miedo que naturalmente le invade al ver a Kuchiki tan salvaje, tan _alfa_ , y le responde en el tono más mordaz, más venenoso que posee.

—¿Quién te ha dado el derecho? —espeta alzando la voz—. No soy nada tuyo, maldita sea.

Ichigo se inclina a ayudar Nell, quien intenta sacarse el lodo de la cara mientras tose y las lágrimas le escurren intentando limpiarle los ojos; pero ese es un error que debió haber previsto y que le cuesta caro porque de un segundo a otro tiene a Rukia encima de él, empotrándolo contra el suelo con un violento empujón. La chica se sienta a horcajadas y sus iris están todavía coloreadas como la sangre. Kurosaki siente como los dedos —casi _garras_ — se le clavan en los hombros y amenazan con fracturárselo o cuando menos dislocarlo.

Está fuera de control.

—No la toques —exige con una agresión casi palpable y sin contenerse. Los límites de quién es su _enemigo_ parecen desdibujarse frente a ella. Es por esto, recuerda el chico, es por esto que los idilios de Rukia no pueden volverse realidad—. Si la vuelves a tocar voy a destrozarla.

Ichigo odia eso. Odia esa voz dominante de alfa y ese comportamiento autoritario que le recuerda que Rukia no sólo es de un mundo diferente al suyo, sino que también se rige por principios distintos a los suyos en donde una orden debe ser obedecida porque los _instintos_ la posicionan por encima de todo y de todos.

—Suéltame, joder —y la chica hace caso omiso a su exigencia porque sus dedos se clavan más en sus hombros tanto que escucha un sonido desagradable provenir de ellos—. Vete a la mierda de una vez, Rukia.

—Si necesitabas sexo —dice ella todavía con esa voz profunda, grave y llena de despotismo que caracteriza a los alfa— debiste decírmelo y no elegir a cualquier puta del camino.

La alfa baja uno de los tirantes de su vestido con una mano. El gesto está tan lleno de furia que termina rompiéndolo. Su piel blanca expuesta y parte de la copa de su sujetador azul también.

—Podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora. Podemos hacerlo donde quieras. Puedo hacértelo toda la…

Un puñetazo cruza la cara de Rukia. Ichigo se la ha dado todo lo fuerte que ha podido con la mano bien empuñada y la rabia hirviéndole la sangre. A lo mejor va a arrepentirse de eso después, pero ahora mismo no ha visto otra opción. No ha querido verla.

—Parece que la puta en el camino eres tú. Ve a jugar tus pérfidos juegos de alfa con un omega que se someta a tu antojo y _déjanos a los beta_ en paz.

Nuevamente es el aturdimiento de Rukia el que le ayuda a deshacerse de su agarre. El puñetazo apenas y le ha hecho algo. Se escabulle de debajo de ella y va en busca de su camisa que se encuentra bajo un arbusto cercano. Se la lanza a la chica pensándolo dos veces y se larga del lugar sin intentar ayudar de nuevo a Nelliel. No mira hacia atrás tampoco porque, maldición, por fin lo ha dicho, pero no quiere saber lo que sus palabras han ocasionado porque él mismo se siente destrozado en cierto grado.

* * *

 _ **OMEGAVERSE:** _

_Un género donde los individuos se dividen en tres clases: alfa, beta y omega en ese orden de poder. Normalmente los omegaverse vienen en fanfics de híbridos, lobos principalmente, pero no es regla. Los únicos híbridos, en todo caso, serían tanto los alfa como los omega, los beta son humanos corrientes. La dinámica alfa-omega se deriva del reino animal, con sus escalas de poder y la respectiva sumisión; incluso si no son cambiaformas se mantiene esta dinámica y los instintos animales del alfa y omega. Los alfa tienen todos los derechos y normalmente son ricos y poderosos; jefes. Por instinto los omega DEBEN obedecer al alfa. Un omega busca de un alfa para que le cuiden y protejan ya que son más débiles tanto física como psicológicamente, siendo además que sólo los omegas pueden procrear a los hijos de los alfa, por lo tanto se necesitan los unos a los otros._

 _Existen compañeros destinados entre alfa y omega, una vez creado el vínculo emocional no se puede romper y sufren si están lejos los unos de los otros. Se maneja también el hecho de terminar de marcar el vínculo a través de mordidas y/o el aparamiento. Este tipo de vínculos no se pueden crear entre un alfa-beta u omega-beta. Generalmente los hombres omega pueden embarazarse/parir. Cada casta posee una esencia diferente pero por obvias razones sólo los alfas y los omegas pueden percibirlas. Los omega tienen periodos de celo —como los animales— en los cuales necesitan desesperadamente aparearse y su deseo por un/su alfa aumenta al punto de la pérdida del autocontrol. Los omegaverse en general están compañados de muchísimo smut/lemon._

 _Los omegaverse, en todo caso, varían dependiendo del autor, por lo que no todos se manejan con las mismas reglas, aunque las dos castas siempre se mantinen así como sus características. Alfa: fuerte. Omega: débil._

* * *

 **Sólo para recapitular: Tanto Rukia como Renji son alfas. Ichigo y Nell son betas. No ha aparecido ningún omega relevante en este capítulo. Creo que las razones de por qué Ichigo no es agradable con Rukia se pueden intuir a lo largo de este primer capítulo y sabiendo qué es un omegaverse. Si no las han encontrado, no se preocupen, que van a ser correctamente explicadas en el siguiente.  
**

 **¡Que tengan lindo día!**

 _ **facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
